


Red Carnations

by Luna_guna13



Series: Red Carnations AU [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Not really good ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: As a Heroic Spirit, Arthur never expected to experience love again...but oh boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Series: Red Carnations AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924078
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Red Carnations

Arthur never thought that he would experience love...after all, how could he? He was too busy ruling over Camelot and his people, so when Guinevere came along one could only imagine his surprise as he met her. But...that story had quite the bitter ending and it still pained him every time he saw the Knight of the Lake, roam the halls of Chaldea.

So after Guinevere's death, something as delicate as love was no longer on his mind, especially since he was a Heroic Spirit now. Servants are meant to fight each other to the death, the holy grail wars were anything but a place for leisure. Starting now a relationship with anyone was foolish, he could die any moment and so could his 'lover', he would rather not go through the pain of seeing his significant-other die again. But then...Gilgamesh came along. He never thought that he would fall for someone like the King of Heroes, far too arrogant and prideful to his liking, yet he still did. He wasn't quite sure when it started...or perhaps he did. The moment he first saw him, he was captivated. Gilgamesh was truly beautiful, from the inside and the outside. If one asked him what his favorite feature about Gilgamesh was, he would say _' his eyes '_ in a heartbeat. They were stunning, a treasure to behold, filled in a crimson red that would put any ruby to shame, but that wasn't their best attribute, not by a long shot. The best thing about them was the light they carried, so fierce yet soft at the same time, almost as if they would be rays of the sun themselves. Arthur remembered how people told him to stay away from the King of Heroes, a cruel person he shouldn't mess with, but he disagreed. It was true, Gilgamesh was strict and prideful, but Arthur could see how soft his eyes became as soon as he talked with one of the 'younger ' servants in Chaldea, like Jack or Nursery Rhyme.

In his opinion, the best way to describe the blonde was as a very prideful cat...or perhaps as a lion, but the image of a cat made him always smile.

Gilgamesh was elegant, cunning, yet strong at the same time. One had to earn his trust first with small and tiring steps, and when you finally succeeded you'll find yourself with someone who will stay faithful until the very end. But the only who has ever earned the King Of Heroe's trust was his beloved...friend Enkidu. 

The day Arthur met Enkidu was the day he realized that his love was never going to be returned. He wasn't an idiot...perhaps a fool in love, but definitely not blind. He saw how they looked at each other, just how Guinevere and Lancelot once did. Enkidu's smiles were always so gentle, filled with...love and Gilgamesh wasn't any different either, he always gazed at his friend with so much adoration, it filled the King of Knights with jealousy he didn't know he possessed.

The pair always participated in missions together, never one without the other, where Gilgamesh was there was Enkidu. During their missions, they teased one another with playful insults and brushed their fingers with the other's, when they thought that nobody was looking. 

The staff of Chaldea thought it was adorable, Arthur found it heartbreaking instead. 

Sometimes he dreamt of having Gilgamesh to himself, no Enkidu, no staff of Chaldea...noone but them. He would hold Gilgamesh close, mark his body with kisses and lovebites, which declared that the King Of Heroes belonged to him and only him. After all, he knew more than anyone, that he owned a greedy and selfish side, a side which craved for the man he loved. A side which was ruthless...almost tyrannical, a part of him that wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice anything or anyone for his own desires. But...he would never do that to Gilgamesh, Arthur would never destroy the relationship the blonde owned with Enkidu, just so he could get a taste of the King of Heroes. Still...he couldn't help but wish for things to be...different. Perhaps he was a horrible person after all...

To make matters worse, Enkidu always gave him such kind and understanding smiles. Almost...as if they understood his feelings and forgave him for having such horrid thoughts, which only made him feel worse. 

The first one to realize his hidden feeling for the King of Heroes was none other than his female counterpart, or at least a version of her. It was the older and wiser version of Artoria, the wielder of the Lance Rhongomyniad. At first, she thought it was a simple crush and joked around how ironic it was, since Gilgamesh tried to marry the Saber version of her. But...she soon realized that it wasn't a phase and gave Arthur a look filled with pity. A sentiment he definitely didn't need, he was fine with enduring his emotions alone, but having someone pity you for them only disheartened him further.

The second person who knew was his Master. She tried pairing him up with Gilgamesh for a few missions, so that he wouldn't feel too lonely, but the blonde would always insist for Enkidu to join them and Arthur couldn't handle seeing Gilgamesh love another for hours long. As his Master realized this, she immediately stopped and apologized for her attempts, at which the King of Knights only smiled before walking away with a hollow feeling in his chest.

On rare occasions, Gilgamesh noticed and paid attention to him, no matter the duration it always filled Arthur's heart with joy to see those red eyes focus unto him. One of these rare occasions was now, white day had arrived in Chaldea and the King of Knights prepared a lineup of white roses and prizes for his Master to earn. He used the event as a distraction from his feelings, so that he could concentrate on something else for once, but alas to no avail...fate had something different for him in store.

" White day, huh?" Gilgamesh muttered, while intently gazing at one of the prizes.

" How exciting...We should organize an event, too." Enkidu laughed.

" Hmph, I can see its appeal..." The blonde huffed, before gazing at Arthur with wonder.

" Is something wrong, King of Knights? You seem to be lost in thoughts."

Arthur flinched a bit as he was brought out of his daydream.

' _...don't tell me I was staring at him again?"_ He thought with a sigh, before shaking his head.

" There is no need for you to worry, King of Heroes." He charmingly said, before touching the flowers inside of his jacket with hesitation.

' _I wonder if this is inappropriate? '_ He glanced into the royal's eyes and was reminded why he fell for the other in the first place.

He pulled out the red Carnations and offered them to Gilgamesh with a gentle smile.

" A reward for your hard work during the event, Gilgamesh." The demi-god looked a bit dumbfounded before slowly taking the red flowers with curious eyes. 

For Arthur it was a sight he would never forget, ruby-red eyes looking unto Red Carnations with a small, yet wonderful smile. He would have loved to use one of those modern devices to capture the moment for all eternity, but this was fine as well.

The echoing sound of footsteps was heard throughout the long hallway of Chaldea and the beautiful moment got ruined by their Master's interference.

" King Gilgamesh, could you please come and assist me for a second?" Their master asked in a breathless voice, at which the Archer only squinted his eyes.

" Hm, fine. But don't get used to it Mongrel." He walked away with an annoyed grimace, but Arthur didn't miss how the blonde's eyes lingered on the flowers for a second, before storing them in his treasury. 

A void of silence filled the remaining two servants, before the Weapon of the Gods let out a little laugh.

" My heart aches for you, huh?" Enkidu whispered.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, but calmed down as soon as he noticed the other's gentle expression.

" Yes...I was hoping that he wouldn't know the meaning behind them." He sheepishly answered.

The Lancer only let out a hum and followed his friend's retreating footsteps.

Perhaps things weren't as bad as they seemed...Even if he will never be able to hold Gilgamesh in his arms, even if he never will know how it feels like to kiss the other's lips...If moments like these existed, he will do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez...I always wanted to use flower language in one of my fanfics and as soon as I saw the meaning of Red Carnations, I couldn't help but immediately write this!  
> Poor Arthur though :( I'll have to write a lot of fluff after this to make it up to him!
> 
> Hope that you guys still enjoyed it though!
> 
> My twitter if anyone is interested: https://twitter.com/FrozenMoon5


End file.
